


Space Monkey

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Being a giant kid at heart, Jack goes a little over board with Halloween costumes.





	Space Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Sept 28 2011 on FF net under the title "Halloween"

I hear the door open and close downstairs as someone comes in calling my name. Pure music to my ears, that is.

Daniel Jackson – Archeologist, Linguist, Anthropologist, and a whole lot of other titles that sum up one thing. A geek. Oh but not your ordinary everyday geek. Nope, he is just one hot, sexy, buff, snarky – did I mention smoking hot – geek that can and has (more than several times might I add) saved the planet and a few others from harm. And he's all mine.

I hear him drop his things off as he shuffles around looking for me calling my name. I don't answer, I know he'll come up here sooner or later, and I'll be waiting.

Oh here he comes walking up the stairs. Quickly I make sure I'm standing in position so that I'd be the first thing he sees. The door opens and my smile grows wider at seeing his surprised and somewhat confused face. I watch as a slight frown starts etching itself on his brow.

"Jack, for the love of God, what are you wearing?"

I just answer with handing him a bouquet of edible chocolate roses, then drawing him close for a kiss. My chest does a happy summersault when I feel him melt into my arms and moan as he returns mine with a deep passionate kiss. After pulling apart due to the lack of air and recovering, the hot love of my life steps back a little to get another look at me. It doesn't pass me by that he's still got a sappy smirk plastered on his face.

"Jack I love you to death, but what are you wearing? I mean even this is going off the top for you."

It wasn't easy finding one in my size but I had found one. "It's my Halloween costume. You don't like it?" I start to pout, which Danny has told me often whenever I do, that it's a pathetic one.

Danny lifts his glasses a bit to press the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Okay… One: Aren't you a little too old to be dressing up, and two: if you were going to dress up, why…" He finishes that question by waving the chocolate roses at my outfit.

"There's no such thing as too old! And besides, I thought I was your Teddy Bear anyways! I just thought…" I sit down at the foot of the bed and slouch a bit. I also ham up the pout some more in a way that Danny can't resist kissing away because according to him it's just so pathetic it's kind of cute. On cue, he just sighs and leans in to lean in and give me a warm kiss on my lips. Smiling I look up to see him shaking his head with a small smile of his own.

He moves down to sit next to me while looking at the chocolate I've given him. "You're pathetic. Where did you get these anyways?"

"The roses are from Ferretti's niece that owns a bakery. They're completely edible by the way, just like you." I see him start to blush a bit as I lean in to kiss and play with his ear with my tongue just to show how edible he is.

He breathing growing erratic and manages to say "And the bear costume?"

I had to smirk and laugh a bit as I remembered. I had gotten a brown one piece teddy bear suit where there was a beige oval for the belly and was accessorized with a blue bow tie and small top-hat. "One of those specialty stores was able to order one for me. I mean you would think Party City would have them!"

"Specialty… As in..."

"Mmhmm… Oh wait! I almost forgot! Depending on what you wanted, they do some custom work too. It's perfect for you." I jumped up to get the costume I had also gotten for him from the closet.

As soon as Daniel saw what I had gotten, he bolted up and started to walk backwards towards the door. "No! No no no! Now I KNOW you've lost your mind!" With that he quickly went to leave. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his cute reaction as I laid out his costume. It was brown monkey dressed in a NASA outfit. They were even able to give me a helmet that could be fitted over the hood that also doubled as the head of the monkey, like my bear costume.

Giving one last look at the outfit, I went in search of my Space Monkey.


End file.
